1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agent for removing noxious tobacco components and, more particularly, to a noxious tobacco component removal agent, which is used in a form attached to or sprinkled over sliced tobacco leaves when producing cigarettes and can provide a noxious tobacco component removal action to remove adverse effects on the smoker and nearby people at the time of smoking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Men met tobacco very long ago. Tobacco has been smoked since the time when Columbus found the American Continent, and now there is a trend for increase rather than decrease of smokers.
Tobacco is thought to induce pneumocancer and various other cancer diseases. When someone smokes tobacco, carcinogenic substances, nitrosoamine, carbon monoxide, nicotine, etc. in tar contained in tobacco smoke are inhaled by the mouth of the smoker, and absorbed in the body through mouth membrane. This is thought to be a cause of cancer affecting nearby people as well as the smoker.
Further, doctors recommend hypertensives not to smoke tobacco because tobacco makes the disease worse.
To prevent adverse effects of tobacco a commercially available cigarette 1 as shown in FIG. 4 is provided. In this cigarette, a filter 3 consisting of a filtering material 2 capable of filtering noxious substances and wrapped in paper is provided at one end 1a of the cigarette 1.
In this case, however, although the filter 3 can filter out smoke 5a entering the mouth of the smoker to provide a certain effect of filtering, other smoke 5b is dispersed to have adverse effects on nearby people as well as the smoker.